¿Cómo llegamos a esto?
by Gannie2003
Summary: Una historia que relata como fue su vida juntos y llegaron a ser pareja.


Shikamaru y Temari

Se conocieron en los exámenes Chūnin **,** donde pelearon entre ellos por lograr avanzar hasta la final. Luego de eso varias veces se encontraron entre misiones, incluso Temari lo acompaño mientras el esperaba por su mejor amigo fuera de la sala de pabellones en el Hospital de Konoha. El lloro por su amigo, ella le dijo bebe llorón. Después ella se convirtió en embajadora de Suna y él en su escolta oficial durante sus estadías en la aldea. Ahí comenzó el coqueteo.

\- Bebé llorón, ¿me estás mirando el trasero? – le dijo la rubia de Suna a Shikamaru, acercándose muy divertida hacia él – Si fuera otro, le atravieso una kunai por el cuello. Pero tú… - decía poniendo su mano en la pared, acorralándolo.

\- Claro que no te miraba, mujer problemática – dijo el pelinegro mintiendo descaradamente. Ella estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración cerca de su boca.

\- Que pena – comento mientras recorría con su mano por su polera llegando hasta una zona abultada en su pantalón – Pues a mí me parece que sí lo hacías, incluso tu amigo te delata – dijo mientras apretaba el bulto.

\- Yo… - el chico pelinegro no podía juntar sus pensamientos. La encontraba bonita y sexy, se había dado cuenta hace un par de visitas atrás lo que le producía la joven del País del Viento. Empezó a acercarse para poder besarla, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando ella lo soltó y se alejó un poco riendose.

\- Vaya que eres un niño – dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa – Te tocan y caes redondo. Para que sepas tu no estas al nivel para estar conmigo, claramente no tienes ninguna experiencia y yo prefiero los hombres más maduros – se acercó de nuevo a un perplejo Shikamaru y le robo un pequeño beso – Pero talvez, sirvas como juguete – Dijo alejándose.

\- Que mujer tan problemática – dijo el joven. Miro al cielo, suspiro y siguió a Temari, todavía tenía que escoltarla.

Así empezó, como un juego. Ella era mayor y le llevaba 3 años de diferencia. Le encantaba jugar con él, pero Shikamaru aprendía rápido. Con cada visita podía responder mejor ante sus juegos. Poco a poco los coqueteos se convirtieron en besos y los besos en toqueteos. Pasaron un poco más de un año hasta que los toqueteos se volvieron sexo.

Y de esa forma siguieron. A Shikamaru le gustaba, era simple. No era su novia, no tenía que sacarla a comer ni llevarla a pasear, solo tenían sexo y tan amigos como siempre. Sabía que él no era el único, pero no le importaba. Por otro lado, a Temari le sacaba un poco de quicio la situación, odiando cada vez que volvía a acostarse con el chico de las sombras. No es que no lo disfrutara, el chico había aprendido todo con ella y por lo tanto se había vuelto un experto en hacerla sentir placer. Lo que no le gustaba es que se seguía repitiendo la situación. Normalmente se acostaba una o dos veces con un hombre y nunca más. Pero con Shikamaru era distinto, siempre que volvía a Konoha terminaba estando con él. Y para colmo sabía que era la única para el joven de ojos perezosos. Pero aun así siguió con él.

Con el tiempo llego la guerra. Durante los preparativos no se vieron mucho. En la batalla estuvieron en el mismo escuadrón y lucharon juntos. Cuando terminó la guerra, todos los shinobis sobrevivientes acamparon cerca de la zona de los ninjas médicos, para ponerse en forma antes de volver a sus hogares. Durante la segunda noche en el lugar, decidió ir a visitarlo a su carpa. Lo encontró solo, sentado mirando el suelo.

\- No te vez como alguien que gano una guerra – le dijo Temari.

\- No. Me veo como alguien quien perdió a amigos y a su padre en la guerra – dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

Ella se acercó y se sentó encima de él. Empezó a besarlo pero él la paró - No estoy de humor – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos seriamente.

Temari molesta, se paró bruscamente y camino hacia la entrada – ¿sabes? Tu padre no va a volver por quedarte ahí sentado haciendo nada – dijo antes de salir de la carpa. Estaba enojada y no entendía por qué, ya que era razonable que Shikamaru no quisiera hacer nada, estaba de luto. Aún así lo enojaba. Esa noche se acostó con otro hombre antes de volver a su carpa.

Luego de esto no se vieron por varios meses. Ella no fue a Konoha, relevó su cargo de embajadora diciendo que estaba agotada por la guerra y no quería viajar tan lejos de casa, lo cual no era mentira.

Cuando se decidió continuar con la alianza, su hermano la nombro representante para las reuniones mensuales en el País del Hierro. En la primera reunión se volvió a encontrar con Shikamaru, quien dirigía la junta. Por lo lejos que quedaba, los participantes de la reunión alojaban la noche previa a partir, para descansar.

En la primera reunión ella se escabullo a su pieza. Cuando entro lo encontró solo en pantalones y con una toalla en el cuello, recién salido del baño. El no se sorprendió, esperaba algo como eso. Ella llego solo un kimono delgado para dormir. Se acercaron y sin decir nada empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, tocándose desesperadamente, buscando como sacar rápidamente la ropa. Cayeron a la cama y ella quedo encima. Toco su miembro que ya estaba erecto, ella también estaba lista, por lo que se acomodo para que él pudiera penetrarla. Fue rápido e intenso, no se demoraron mucho en llegar al climax. Ella le dio un beso, se puso su ropa y se fue.

De esa forma volvieron a sus encuentros. Todo siguió normal, incluso ella dejo de estar con otros hombres, con Shikamaru le bastaba. Incluso a veces ella se quedaba a dormir con él después estar juntos, aunque se iba temprano a su habitación, antes que el despertara.

Así pasaron otros dos años.

Durante una reunión ella noto que el ocultaba algo en su informe. Lo confronto, pero no le quiso decir, incluso se fue inmediatamente del lugar sin quedarse a descansar. Le preocupaba, por lo que le contó a Gaara, y él le dio permiso para ir a Konoha y averiguar que pasaba. Se encontró con Ino y Choji, los amigos de Shikamaru, les comento lo que había ocurrido y sus sospechas, así que fueron los tres juntos a averiguar que ocurría con él pelinegro. Luego de persuadir "suavemente" al Hokage, les relevo que estaba en una misión secreta en la Aldea del Silencio, pero que estaba demorando un poco más de lo esperado. No esperaron más y los tres ninjas se dirigieron a ayudarlo, llegando a tiempo.

Cuando termino la misión, antes de despedirse el pelinegro le pidió hablar a la joven de Suna.

\- ¿Te gustaría salir a comer la próxima vez? – dijo mirando hacia un lado.

\- ¿Una cita? – dijo Temari tranquilamente. Él exclamo sorprendido por lo directa que había sido - ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

\- Bueno, sí – dijo el joven, sin poder mirarla a la cara.

\- Ya veo, así que una cita… -.

\- ¿No quieres? – pregunto Shikamaru.

\- No dije eso – dijo la rubia de Suna mientras empezaba a caminar en la otra dirección – Pero prepárate, porque nuestra cita va a ser un fastidio.

Una semana después, ella fue de visita a Konoha como representante de Suna. Se encontró con Shikamaru y su amigo Choji. Ambos se sonrojaron. Cuando acepto la cita con Shikamaru, cambio la forma de ver a su compañero y amigo con ventaja. Empezó a pensar en él y se sonrojaba recordando las veces que habían estado juntos. Kankuro incluso había empezado a molestarla por estar en las nubes y Gaara le pregunto si estaba bien.

Ella tenía muy presente él le había pedido una cita. Por un malentendido, se vio envuelta buscando un lugar para su luna de miel. Estaba muy avergonzada y parecía que Shikamaru también. Cuando llegaron a la posada, se dio cuenta que había entendido todo mal. Solo estaban buscando un regalo para Naruto y Hinata que se casaban, no SU luna de miel ni en una cita. Se fue muy avergonzada del lugar.

Unos días después volvió con sus hermanos para una reunión de Kages que se daría en Konoha. Ella trato todo el día de evitar a Shikamaru, pero en la tarde se lo encontró y la invito a cenar. Esa misma noche salieron juntos y rieron mucho. No hubo sexo ni juegos, solo hablaron y al final se dieron un beso tierno para despedirse. Era como si estuvieran comenzando de nuevo, pero está vez bien. Habían madurado, ella ya no era la adolescente caprichosa que le gustaba jugar y el ya no era su juguete.

Durante la boda de Naruto y Hinata, el tomo su mano descaradamente en frente de todo el mundo, sin vergüenza. Ella se sonrojo, pero le gustaba esto. Como lo hizo en público, claramente sus hermanos se dieron cuenta. Al otro día de la boda citaron a Shikamaru a reunirse con los tres hermanos de la arena.

Se encontró en la habitación con una Temari furiosa gritándoles a sus hermanos sobre cómo no podían meterse en su vida, a Kankuro peleándole de vuelta y a Gaara sentado en el medio con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Me llamaron? – dijo para que le pusieran atención. Inmediatamente los tres lo miraron.

Gaara inicio – Sí, Shikamaru. Por favor, acércate – dijo educadamente el Kazekage – Bueno, queríamos hablar sobre tu situación con mi hermana.

\- ¡Sí! ¡¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?! ¡Responde! - lo encaró Kankuro. Shikamaru podía ver como Temari se tapaba la cara, roja de rabia y vergüenza – Todos sabemos que hace tiempo que te gusta mi hermana, pero tienes que saber que ella no está sola. Y yo…, yo… – su voz fue disminuyendo mientras miraba al suelo, para luego de repente mirar al pelinegro llorando – ¡Yo no estoy listo para ser tío!

\- ¡De qué diablos estás hablando! – exclamo Temari mientras le pegaba su hermano – Solo estamos saliendo.

\- Deja que él hable, Temari – dijo Gaara – quiero saber que es lo que quieres. Mi hermana es considerada una princesa en Suna. Tengo una buena opinión de ti, además de que tu padre fue un héroe en la guerra. Pero tienes que entender, que en la posición en que estamos tengo que desconfiar de todos los que traten de acercarse.

Shikamaru lo miró, entendía perfecto la posición del Kazekage – Yo estoy saliendo con Temari.

\- ¡Lo sabia! – grito Kankuro apuntándolo.

\- La invite porque me agrada estar con ella. Es fuerte, bonita y simpática. Hace años que llevo tratando que ella me tome en serio. Hasta pedía siempre ser su escolta cuando visitaba la aldea. Ella es problemática, siempre peleamos y eso no calza en nada con mi idea de vida. Pero pese a eso quiero estar con ella, porque la amo – dijo esto con naturalidad. Lo tres hermanos se quedaron perplejos ante la ultima palabra, en especial Temari – tengo la intención de que sea mi novia, y que algún día, ella acepte pasar el resto de su vida conmigo.

Temari estaba paralizada. Él la amaba, él iba en serio.

Gaara lo miro por unos segundos sin decir nada, Kankuro a su lado estaba llorando murmurando lo hermosas que habían sido sus palabra y que no entendía como la bruta de su hermana había conseguido a alguien así.

\- De acuerdo – dijo el pelirrojo – Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana – dijo parándose y haciendo una reverencia.

\- No hay de que – dijo Shikamaru mirando hacia un lado y tomándose la nuca. Vio a Temari quien seguía callada y tomo su mano – Bueno, me la llevare a pasear – dijo llevándose a la joven fuera de la habitación mientras sus hermanos se despedían de la pareja.

Llegaron a un balcón sin decir ninguna palabra. Los dos estaban sonrojados y seguían tomándose de la mano.

\- ¿Así que me amas? – pregunto Temari rompiendo el silencio.

\- Sí, desde hace años – admitió el pelinegro – Nunca te lo había dicho porque sabía que te espantarías. Pero el último tiempo has cambiado, dejaste de tratarme como solo un juguete y yo sentí que por fin tenía una oportunidad real contigo.

\- Vaya, si que jugaste a largo plazo conmigo – dijo mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa.

\- Es como el shogi, tienes que esperar el momento correcto para hacer tu movida – dijo el joven.

Quedaron un momento en silencio. Ella apretó su mano y lo miro – creo, que yo también te amo. Dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, muy sonrojada.

No paso ni un año y se casaron. Decidieron vivir en Konoha ya que Shikamaru se transformó en el líder de su clan y tuvieron un hijo llamado Shikadai.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que les agrade.

Tengo ideas para las otras parejas, pero veré si me motivo a publicarlas como más capítulos jajaja.


End file.
